How to be a bitch
by HidingAngel
Summary: Elena's Point of view in the How to be a series...Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek. But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat. A lesson she needs to learn well


**3 way crossover? Check! This is my crossover between TVD, Lost Girl and Twilight... Set in New Moon, End of Season One and Season Four for TVD, with subtle differences in between. Short and sweet, each story will be either Bella's, Bo's or Elena!**

**Enjoy Bella's but yes, please note, all three will be in the first chapter, I want you to get a feel for the characters.  
**

**Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe.**

**How to be a Heartbreaker ~ Glee Cast!**

My name is Isabella Swan but please, call me Bella. Isabella makes me sound older than what I already am and I do a good enough job of that myself. I am not going to bore you with my past, all you need to know is that Edward Fucking Cullen is a pile of ash if I ever see him, along with most of the other Cullens. Snapping back at myself, I really needed to control my self, but, with what I was, I was finding it harder and harder each time I tried. I hated who I was before, love who I am now.

What am I? Read on, and I may tell you, or I may keep you guessing, just know this, I am far from that pathetic Bella in Forks. If you was expecting her, go read a book.

But I knew it was all an act. It does seem however that I am not on my own though, you know that feeling you get in the bottom of your gut? And I was not, I had met two people very much like me, Heartbroken and trying to get to grips with what was going on. **"Bo" **McCorrigan and Elena Gilbert are their names. Together? We are the Unholy Trinity. Yes, we heard it once on Glee and it stuck.

Their stories, like mine, are for them to tell. And they will tell you, it just may take a bit of time? Interested? You had better be.

Please sit back and enjoy the ride, it is gonna be fucking amazing!

Bells!

My name is Ysabeau "Bo" McCorrigan and I am a Succubus. I did not always know I was a Succubus, no, I believed that I was human, living a human life. All that changed when I tried to have sex with my then boyfriend Kyle Williams. I did not know who I was, what I was or anything. All I knew was I was a freak. Asking my parents, I found out my life was a lie, I was not Beth Dennis like I thought I was, no, I was adopted but my parents had no idea on who had given birth to me. Ashamed, angry and arguing with my parents, I had run away and tried to create a new life. The only information I had, was that my name was in fact Bo.

Talking about what happened next to me is hard, too hard for me to talk about. All I will say is, I fell in love, I foolishly fell in love with someone, and he loved me. Loved was the right word. We split up after he sacrificed his love for me, so I could fight my Real Mom. It was something I could not stick around and watch. Dyson with someone else, so, after the last battle, I ran. I was pretty good at running, and running I had done. All the way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. If I thought my life was weird, been a Fae, then, welcome to the lives of Humans, Witches, Vampires, Hybrids and Dopplegangers.

It does seem however that I am not on my own though, you know that feeling you get in the bottom of your gut? And I was not, I had met two people very much like me, Heartbroken and trying to get to grips with what was going on. Elena Gilbert and Bella Swan are their names. Together? We are the Unholy Trinity. Yes, we heard it once on Glee and it stuck.

Their stories, like mine, are for them to tell. And they will tell you, it just may take a bit of time? Interested? You had better be.

Get ready for the best time of your life that will be coming up!

Bo!

My name is Elena Gilbert, for many years, I thought I was Elena Gilbert was the daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, big sister to Jeremy Gilbert, but no, I was wrong. My parents were John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, who both fled from town a few days after the birth. So, in short terms, Jeremy is my cousin and Miranda and Grayson were my Aunt and Uncle. Long story short, my "parents" were killed and I was saved by Stefan…. Stefan, I thought was my everything, even if he was a vampire, but I soon realised that he was not. No, he loved someone else and I also, shame the person I loved was trying to kill me.

Talking about what happened next to me is hard, too hard for me to talk about. All I will say is that, Mystic Falls, is full of heartbreak and drama, but without my two girls by my side, I could not have survived.

It does seem however that I am not on my own though, you know that feeling you get in the bottom of your gut? And I was not, I had met two people very much like me, Heartbroken and trying to get to grips with what was going on. "Bo" McCorrigan and Bella Swan are their names. Together? We are the Unholy Trinity. Yes, we heard it once on Glee and it stuck.

Their stories, like mine, are for them to tell. And they will tell you, it just may take a bit of time? Interested? You had better be.

Please sit back and enjoy the ride!

Elena!


End file.
